enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Celtic Empireball
Celtic Empireball|nativename = Impireacht Cheilteach (Irish) Ìmpireachd Ceilteach (Scottish) Ymerodraeth Geltaidd (Welsh)|founded = 2015|government = Absolute Monarchy (2015-2028) Constitutional Monarchy (2028-2031)|personality = Beer-loving, angry (sometimes), prideful|language = Irish, English, Scottish, Welsh, Cornish, Manx (main) French, Spanish (Celtic Gabon)|type = Celtic|capital = Dublin|religion = Christianity Catholicism (main) Orthodoxy (minority)|friends = French Kingdomball Empire of Galiciaball Kingdom of Laosball Tsardom of Serbiaball Republic of Qatarball Turkestantriangle Southern States of Americaball West Indiaball Eastern States of Americaball Austrian Empireball True Borneo CNDMball Legionary Romaniaball Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball New Srivijayaball Somalilandball Western States of North Americaball Kabardia-Karachayball The Iron Kingdomball Estoniaball New Mongol Empireball|enemies = STOP KIL|LING CHRISTIANS Fake Borneo Fake Croatia Leftist Scum Iranball Turkic People's Uniontriangle Uruguay-South Brazilball Libyaball Stupid Breakaway States stupid nazi|likes = Potatoes, beer, Christianity, monarchism|intospace = Hopefully soon|bork = Eire Eire|image = KingIreland.png|ended = 2028, 2029 - 2031}}The Celtic Empireball is a countryball in Western Europe History In 2015, when the British control of Northern Ireland collapsed after Brexit, the Irish people have recreated their country, but this time, instead of being a republic, it was a monarchy, as most Irish people wanted to protect their culture. Soon, they took Northern Ireland, creating a united Ireland. They have been a prosperous nation ever since unity. In 2022, when the Kingdom of Britainball collapsed, they took Scotland, Wales, Cornwall, and the Isle of Man, creating the Celtic Empire. They are dealing with fascists (mainly in Scotland and Cornwall) and socialists (mainly in Northern Ireland and Munster), the Celtic-Yemeni War is taking up a lot of the Celtic GDP, and both the fascists and socialists promise that they will improve the economy, which is causing more people to turn away from the monarchist government. He is now going through a civil war, but even in areas controlled by the monarchists, government approval was low. In 2028, several terror attacks occurred at the Royal Palace in Dublin, killing the king and his family. He has recently announced plans to colonize parts of Africa, South America, and South Asia The Return of the Empire As several nations defeated the Celtic National State and the Celtic Commune, the monarchy was restored, under king Séan Murphy O’Neil. However, this time, it’s a Democratic constitutional monarchy, unlike the previous Celtic Empire. They then fell to the Celtic National Stateball. The royal Family is currently in exile in Tsardom of Serbiaball, and since the Netherlands and their allies declared war on France and the CNS, the royal family asked for them to allow Celtic refugees to join their armies until the CNS is defeated. The royal family in exile also announced that when France is defeated, they would like to take Brittany. Pro-monarchy propaganda was made in order to encourage the Celts to turn against the CNS, but only a small amount of the Celtic population was exposed to it, due to extreme censorship. Celtic Colonies Celtic Gabon Capital: Libreville Proposed Colonies: Celtic Guyana, Celtic South Asia Relations Friends: French Kingdomball - my first friend and another monarchy in Europe Empire of Galiciaball - another friend. Kingdom of Laosball - Southeast Asian friend Tsardom of Serbiaball - another European ally, and a member of the Anti-terror coalition Republic of Qatarball - Middle Eastern friend that is anti-Islamist. You are a good example of how an Islamic country should behave Turkestantriangle - same as Qatar. Sad to see that you fell to Turkic People's Uniontriangle Southern States of Americaball And Eastern States of Americaball - American friends. West Indiaball - another friend in Asia South Borneoball - true Borneo, I believe that you can beat North Borneoball CNDMball - I am helping him fix his oil fields, your predecessor is an example of how socialism doesn’t work, but Some countries don’t learn Legionary Romaniaball - another friend in Europe, he seems like a good country, but please resolve your conflict with Austria. Japanese Shogunateball And Manchurian Empireball - East Asian friends and fellow monarchists New Srivijayaball - are you of Yemen? Another friend Somalilandball - African friend that also hates Yemenball Western States of North Americaball - another American friend The Iron Kingdomball - My British brother! Together we will start a new colonial age! Estoniaball - another friend in Europe. I see that you have changed quite a bit since your past New Mongol Empireball - another Asian friend and a pro-west country though you seriously need to calm down Colonialist Moroccoball - North African friend, go destroy Libyaball Neutral: Socialist Republic of Chinaball - he apologized for his past actions and decided to coexist with the west, but I still dislike his government system Enemies: Yemenball - YOU ISLAMISTS HAVE NO GOOD WHATSOEVER. Stop killing Christian, what have we ever done to you, also stop your crimes against humanity. I will be removings of you North Borneoball - Fake Borneo, good thing you are gone Socialist Republic of Croatiaball - Fake Croatia, glad that you are also gone Timorball - another leftist that should be removed. He also supports fake Borneo and fake Croatia Iranball - so, you are aligning with Islamists and Leftists? I will destroy you just like I destroyed Yemen Turkic People's Uniontriangle - When will you leftists die out?! You killed another friend of mine! Once again, glad that you are gone Uruguay-South Brazilball - ANOTHER LEFTIST! I shall colonize you one day Libyaball - A combination of the 2 worst ideologies ever- Islamism and Socialism. I will make sure to colonize you, and if you think that you can beat me, wait until the Celtic flag flies over Tripoli Celtic National Stateball And Celtic Communeball - NEITHER OF YOU WILL TAKE OVER MY COUNTRY! HAHA I WON AGAINST BOTH OF YOU Fifth Reichball - ew, a stupid Nazi. You will fall, just like all of the previous reichs. Also, there is no way in hell that you will being the Celtic National Stateball back to life. Keep dreaming, it will never happen Argentina-Brazilball - yet another leftist that hates me for what the UK did. Also, thank god that your “hero”, Che Guevara, died Gallery europe.png Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball